Ice Slipper
by Allonsyintheimpalawithsherlock
Summary: All Elsa wanted was to be free from her evil step mother and sister. So when she meets a strange boy at the festival and agrees to meet at the ball the next day, its a whirlwind of lies and back stabbing. Can Elsa find True Love? Or will it kill her first? Story belongs to Frozen to the Bone, characters to their creaters. AU: Cinderella
1. Festival

**Authors note: This story is originally from the amazing author **_**Frozen to the bone, **_**and they were kind enough to let me rewrite their oldest story: ****Frozen Story****. I don't own this story, and I don't own the characters from Disney or DreamWorks. Though, also note, there have been some dramatic and not so dramatic changes from the original story, so bare with me. I have also combined ****Frozen Story ****with more ****Cinderella**** and some ****Ever After****, as well.**

**Chapter one: Festival**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a young man, who had fallen deeply in love with the most beautiful woman in his village. Now, even though this young man loved her very much, he could not marry her, because he was poor, and she was rich, and he therefore had nothing to offer in exchange for his true love's hand. So he worked hard, and eventual became a successful business man in the matter of years. His wish was eventually granted, and no later than a year later his love had fallen in love with him, and they were married. And truly, there was no couple happier in all the kingdom of Arendelle. They settled down in a large mansion, and it was discovered that she was pregnant with their first, and sadly, only, child. She lived just long enough to bless their child with the name Elsa before she slipped out of this world. The grieving father, heartbroken, slowly lost contact to everyone, but did his best to raise his only daughter the way he knew his wife would. When his daughter was almost thirteen, he realized something was missing in Elsa's life: a loving mother. So on one of the rare occasions that he went on a business trip, he made it his duty to bring back a wife for himself, and a mother for his daughter two years later. Elsa, as surprised as delighted, was excited to see that when her father returned, he brought her home not only a mother, but two new sisters as well! It wasn't until her father died four years later, however, that she realized they weren't as nice and loving as they originally seemed.

XxXxX

Elsa snorted awake to a large metal clanging just above her head. She spun around, frightened, and seeing that it was her elder step-sister did not relieve any of it. Her eyes widened, and she shot straight up, brushing off her ratty dress hurriedly. She looked up the two inches to her step-sister's eyes, Vanessa, and when she saw that her blue eyes were flashing dangerously with anger. Elsa swallowed nervously under Vanessa's gaze, and cast her own to the ground.

"You were sleeping. _Again." _Vanessa told her harshly, but calm enough to make sure that her voice did not go above what was considered lady-like.

Elsa nodded, not trusting her voice enough to say something.

Vanessa glowered at her for two seconds longer before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the large and dirty kitchen. "Get to work." Vanessa commanded her, and Elsa saw resisted the urge to groan when she saw the amount of work ahead of her. But she succumbed the work, knowing that it would sooner get her elder step-sister off her case, and she pulled out the broom to begin sweeping. Vanessa smirked when she saw this, and casually pushed a glass container full of tomato sauce onto the floor while Elsa's back was turned. "Oops." she said innocently when Elsa turned around in surprise. "You missed a spot."

"WhatwasthatIthoughtIheardsomethingwhathappened, oh, It's just you two." Elsa's other step-sister, Anna, who was younger by two years, had rushed into the kitchen in alarm in response to the breaking of glass.

"Yes," Vanessa replied deviously, "Elsa just spilt some tomato sauce, foolish little thing." She finished with an obviously faked sympathetic smile.

Elsa chose to ignore this and instead, returned the broom and brought out a bucket and a rag- she was going to have to clean it up with her hands.

"Oh, leave her alone, Vanessa, we have a tea party to go to!" Anna skipped up to her excitedly. "It's going to be totally strange!" she half-sang.

"Yes, alright." Vanessa composed herself and breathed out a small sigh. "But everything has to be perfect by the time we return!" Vanessa warned Elsa.

Elsa nodded as her step-mother, Gothel, swept into the kitchen dramatically, wearing her favorite red dress. "Girls, there you are! I've been looking everywhere! It's time to go." she cast her gaze around the room and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Elsa, clean up while we're gone. We'll be back around late tonight, definitely before the ball tomorrow..." Gothel informed her step-daughter.

"Yes, mother," Elsa replied, showing that she had heard.

"_Ciao, _darling!" she called as she guided her daughter out of the kitchen. The door slammed behind her, and reverberated around the tiled room.

Elsa breathed out a large sigh of relief as she finished picking up the last of the glass jar when she heard the front door slam as well, and soon after the galloping of horses sounded, then disappeared entirely as they distanced themselves with the mansion. They were finally _gone. _Elsa harbored a deep dislike of Vanessa and Gothel, but she had a soft spot for Anna, who would sometimes help her clean.

Knowing that they could turn back at any minute to return for some forgotten thing, she quickly set herself up to clean the kitchen: washing all the pots and pans; scrubbing the counter tops 'till they shined; and mopping the floors until she deemed them safe to eat off of. There were a few other servants in the house, all of which Elsa loved more dearly than Gothel, but they were all busy cleaning other parts of the house. She glanced at the clock when she had finished, and it revealed the time to be a quarter after one- she was due to meet her friends at two in the market square of the kingdom.

As she cleaned, she thought about why they were having the festival, followed by a ball tomorrow. The Prince of Arendelle, Jackson Frost, was looking for a bride, so today, the festival was to celebrate it, but tomorrow all of the eligible girls were invited to the ball. Of course, even though the invitation they had received had said _all _eligible girls, Elsa knew the chances were slim that she would be allowed to go. She didn't mind that much, honestly. She always imagined that the life of a royal would be much too proper and boring for a girl who loves to go on adventures.

She rushed upstairs after she finished and took the thin set of stairs up to her room in the attic, and started to unbutton her uncomfortably small dress, and traded it with a loose fitting shirt and a pair of comfortable pants, making sure to grab her replace her leather gloves in the process. She ran downstairs to the kitchen, moved aside a large sack of potatoes, and drew out her boots, which were only hidden because Gothel would throw them out immediately after she set sight on them. As she was tying them on a loud series of knocks sounded on the door, and Elsa called out: "Coming!" to appease them.

She finished tying one boot before hopping to her feet and rushing to the door. Pulling it opened revealed a very excited looking eighteen year old girl with bright green eyes and long hair that went past her petite waist and nearly to the ground: Rapunzel, otherwise known as Punzie. "Hey, Punzie! Thought it'd be you."

Elsa turned around and called to the other occupants of the house. "I'm off! See you soon!" then she closed the door and walked out.

"What are you wearing?!" Rapunzel replied in an alarmed voice. "It's a festival! You're supposed to dress up, look your best! That's what makes them fun!"

"I _do _look my best." Elsa huffed as she sat down on the corner of the porch to finish tying her boot.

"I'm sure you have a dress _somewhere-_" Rapunzel started.

"I'm comfortable," Elsa grumbled as she jumped off the porch when she finished. "And I look better than in that ratty old dress I've had for years." She started down the pressed gravel road that led out of her father's estate. "So, yes, you could say that I dressed up." Elsa heard gravel shift as Rapunzel ran to catch up to her.

"Okay, but seriously, a shirt and pants? You look like a man!" Rapunzel stopped the conversation when Elsa sent her a glare.

They both walked in silence for a moment before Rapunzel started to talk again. "So how does it feel to be free of your Steps for a whole day?"

Elsa looked over to her friend and grinned happily. "It feels amazing! No more 'do this, do that!' Well, at least for a little while…" she finished thoughtfully.

"Well, if it's any consolation, it took me a week to convince my mother that I was old enough to get my own glass of water."

Elsa laughed, but it didn't console her. Most people just didn't understand what she had to suffer through with her 'family,' and it was doubtful anyone would.

The pair walked in companionable silence until they reached the market square in the village, when they saw a familiar mop of brown hair and a large frizz ball of striking red hair. "Hiccup! Merida!" Rapunzel shouted to them, trying to gain their attention. They both turned and smiled brightly when their eye landed on Rapunzel and Elsa.

A large black streak came running over, and it bounced excitedly on Elsa, causing her to crash into the ground. Elsa shrieked before she realized that it was only Toothless, Hiccup's monster of a dog. She laughed as she reached up and scratched behind Toothless's ear. "Why, hello, sweetheart!" she cooed as Hiccup attempted to call off his sleek black dog. Hiccup finally got a hold of Toothless's collar and pulled him off of her while Rapunzel and Merida helped Elsa get up.

"Sorry about that, it's just he hasn't seen you in awhile, and- what are you wearing?!" Hiccup interrupted himself.

Elsa rolled her eyes, slightly upset that she had to go through this again as she brushed the dirt off of her. "A shirt and pants." she replied simply.

"You and Merida couldn't have taken this a little more seriously, huh?" he teased.

Elsa looked over to Merida and saw that she was also wearing a male shirt and pants, but had her bow and quiver of arrows strung over her shoulder. They both looked each other over before busting out laughing at each other. "You look amazing," Elsa complemented her, still laughing.

"As do ye," Merida slung an arm across Elsa's shoulder as the two laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it off now." Rapunzel told the pair. "It won't be so funny when people refuse to sell you food because of how you dressed!"

Merida and Elsa stopped laughing immediately and looked over to Rapunzel. "Kin people _do _that?" Merida asked worriedly

"It's their choice who they serve, I don't know what to tell you," she told them seriously before laughing at their expressions when she told them that. "Oh, stop worrying. Come on, the dances are about to start!" and she skipped ahead happily.

"And the fun," Elsa added with a glint in her eye.

"And _Astrid…" _Hiccup sighed.

"And the food!" Merida shouted excitedly as she ran ahead, Toothless nipping at her heels.

Meanwhile, at the palace of Arendelle…

"Oh, come on, Jack!" Kristoff said for the umpteenth time. "It's the festival! You know you don't want to miss that!"

"But I have to finish the assignment Sandy gave me-" Sandy being Jack's private tutor.

"Oh, come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" Flynn asked him.

"Dunno. Maybe out the door when Bunny told me that if I didn't finish this, he'll tell me dad. Who just so happens to be the king, if you two don't recall." Bunny was Jack's Advisor, who mostly advised against doing anything fun.

"Then how come Jamie, Pippa, and Sophie are already at the festival? It's not like it happens every day." Kristoff tried to reason with him.

Jack sighed and rubbed his face with his hands resignedly. "Fine! Fine. But if we get caught, I swear to you-"

"You'll have us thrown in the dungeon, yeah, yeah, we've heard. You're dad, his royal greatness North, who just so happens to be the king, won't even know you're gone." Flynn replied teasingly as he yanked Jack out of his chair.

"Jack…" Kristoff sighed. "You can stay in here. They only reason that they're having the festival this year is to celebrate your coming engagement to somebody… Basically, it's your bachelor party. But you need to _find _somebody first." Kristoff asked as he surveyed the hall before waving them out, showing that the coast was clear.

Jack groaned as he realized that maybe this wasn't as good of an idea as they lead him to believe.


	2. Love at First Sight

**Thanks to all those who followed and favorite. It means a lot to me. Please review, let me know what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right!**

**Chapter Two: Love at First Sight**

The ride to the kingdom's market square was thankfully short and sweet, but all the while Jack continued to try and convince that that this would be a bad idea, and in turn Flynn and Kristoff tried to convince him that it was, and to lighten up. When they reached the market square, the three brought their horses over to a stable and paid the owner to take care of them while they were away, and walked out to where everyone was already gathering.

Jack sighed resignedly. He wanted to be here- he really did- he just didn't want to deal with the consequences of being here. "I'm going to go find some food," he told Flynn and Kristoff, who just simply waved him off as they too merged into the steadily growing crowd. jack sighed again and turned the corner to go and find the food stalls that were always set up, but stopped dead in his tracks.

In front of him stood a group of four people, but her barely acknowledge them as his eyes flew to the girl that was leaning against the wall of a house, smirking as one of the people was ranting. She had pale blond hair that sparkled and shone in the bright sun, and what he would have given to see it blowing in the breeze, too, but it was braided around the top of her head, like a crown or even halo. She wore a large male button down shirt with the first two buttons undone, fitted dark pants with dusty brown boots, and oddly, dark leather gloves.

Jack blinked, and realized something. One, that this was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. And two, that she was most definitely the one.

Meanwhile, Elsa blushed furiously at the sight of the attractive boy openly staring at her. He was wearing close to what she was wearing, except his were obviously made out of fancier and more expensive material. What Elsa found strange, however, wasn't his beautiful blue eyes, or his general handsomeness, but was his hair. It was whiter than hers, if that was even possible, and stuck up all over the place attractively. Elsa's blush deepened and she turned her gaze back to Merida, who was ranting about how her brothers got away with everything, but she just couldn't focus.

Rapunzel had noticed where Elsa had been looking and followed her gaze, looking at the attractive young man who seemed to only have eyes for Elsa. Rapunzel smiled and poked Hiccup, then pointed to the person that had been staring. "Looks like Elsa has an admirer…"

Hiccup furrowed his brows. "So what do we do?"

"Oh, I've got an idea…" she said secretive. "Merida, how about we go look for something for your mom?" Rapunzel interrupted her rant.

Merida blinked, then nodded. "Shor'. Her birthday is comin' up soon, might as well git 'er somethin'." The group started to move forward, but Rapunzel turned to Elsa and gave her something else to do.

"Oh, you're not coming, Elssie."

"I'm not?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Nope." Rapunzel popped the 'p' for emphasis. "You're going to go talk to that guy who's looking at you."

Elsa widened her eyes nervously. "What do you mean? What do I do?"

Rapunzel gave a little laugh. "Start with 'hello.'" She pushed Elsa, who seemed stuck to her spot. "Have fun!" she called to Elsa as she turned and skipped to catch up to Merida and Hiccup.

Elsa swallowed nervously as she approached the male, who was still seemingly lost in thought. She sighed, and took Rapunzel's advice. "Hi."

He seemed to wake up from a dream like state and looked to Elsa in a state of shock. "What? Hi? Hi me? Uh, hi?" he ran a hand nervously through his hair.

Elsa laughed a little at the flustered boy, but smiled invitingly, and the boy blushed.

"Sorry, I guess I was staring at you like a total creep." he ran his hand through his hair again.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, yeah you were." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Elsa." The boy took her hand and shook it gently.

"Jack…" he replied uncertainly.

"Sooo…" Elsa drew out the word. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah. My friends decided that I needed to come and nearly dragged me out of the pal- _house._" he finished, thankful that he had caught his mistake. Thankfully, Elsa paid it no mind.

"Well, I'm glad they did." She smiled again, and Jack blushed and turned his gaze to the ground. After a moment of silence from the pair, Elsa looped her arm through his and began pulling him to the food vendors. "Come on," she laughed as Jack stumbled. "Let's go see if there's some food." Jack smiled and happily began escorting her to the food.

"Oh, Hiccup, Merida, can't you see it?" Rapunzel gushed excitedly as she watched the pair from a distance under a large and shady oak tree.

"See what?" Hiccup asked as he scratched behind Toothless's ears.

"The _love._" Rapunzel sighed dramatically.

"Calm down, lassie, they've only just met!" Merida rolled her eyes as she took a large bite of her fried dough that had been covered in powdered sugar and honey butter.

"Hey! I know true love when I see it! And this-" she gestured to the pair who were now standing in line for some food a little distance away, "-is _definitely _it."

XxXxX

Elsa pulled off a bit of their shared dessert as they walked down a section of booths that had been set up, all selling homemade items, like good luck charms or jewelry or handspun yarn. They had been talking and joking for a while, now, this was their second shared dessert. They had been dancing, Jack had been kind enough to buy her some simple fabric that she planned to use to fix her ratty old dress, they had played a few games, and now it was nearing midnight, and Elsa didn't notice.

"What do you want to do now? It's nearing midnight, so some of the booths will probably be closed, but-"

"Midnight?!" Elsa exclaimed, slapping her forehead and spinning around. "Oh, I really need to go!"

"But we only just started to get to know each other!" Jack protested and grabbed her wrist.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I really have to go!" she tried to tug her slender wrist out of his grip, worrying profusely about what Gothel would do to her.

"But- well, will you at least come to the ball tomorrow?" he slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope that contained an invitation for the ball tomorrow and handed it to her. "Please?"  
"Yes!" she lied, but she snatched the invitation anyway. "Now please, I _must _go. Goodbye, Jack!" she called behind her as she ran down through the market to her home.

"Bye…" he said softly as he watched her retreating form.

XxXxX

Elsa ran the whole way home, desperate to get back to the mansion before her step-family. She threw open the door to the house and ran inside, out of breath. Gothel emerged from the shadows, quickly followed by a pissed off looking Vanessa and an uncertain looking Anna.

"_Where have you been?_" Gothel hissed.

"I'm sorry, I needed to fetch something and I only remembered-"

"What's this?!" Vanessa exclaimed as she yanked the emerald green fabric out of Elsa's hands.

"No, wait-!"

"Where did you get this?!" she demanded angrily. as she let the fabric unfold itself and blow in the slight wind breeze coming from the open door. "You were at the festival, weren't you?" Vanessa asked in a deadly voice. "Without permission?"

"No, you don't understand-!"

Gothel walked up to Vanessa, reached over her shoulder, and promptly ripped the fabric square in half. Elsa gasped, and tears began to press at her eyes. As Gothel ripped it again, a stubborn fold finally came undone, and out fluttered Elsa's invitation to the ball.

"Well, well." Gothel smiled maliciously as she picked up the slightly crinkled fancy paper, "Looks like Elsa wants to leave the nest. We better make sure that our little bird doesn't escape again, shouldn't we?" Gothel's smile widened as she pointed to the attic. "Go to your room."

"But mother!" Elsa started to panic. "You don't understand! I can't stay in my room, I have somewhere to be, and-!"

"The only place you have to be is here." Vanessa smiled cruelly, and pointed to the stairs that they would take to go to the attic.

Elsa turned her gaze to Anna, who looked sad at the situation, but in turn only shook her head minutely. Then, in turn, Elsa bowed her head and started up the stairs, followed closely behind by the three girls. She climbed up the small set of stairs to the attic, walked into her cramped and heated room, and watched helplessly as Gothel locked the door. Only when she heard the steps retreat and exit the stairwell did she let her tears loose. Frost spread on the ground beneath her and cooled the room by ten degree increments. "Sorry, Jack." she cried as she collapsed on her bed.


	3. Fairy Godmother

**Chapter Three: Fairy Godmother**

Elsa spent the night crying into her pillow, hugging the doll she had been given by her father close to her chest. She contemplated escaping through her window, but then Gothel had returned upstairs only to take away anything and everything that she could use as a rope to escape. There really was no way that she could see Jack again, even if it was just one more time.

Downstairs, Gothel, Vanessa, and Anna were all getting ready for the ball - after all, Vanessa and Anna were both eligible, and it had said that they were allowed to bring a parent. "Oh, you look absolutely _beautiful, _dearies. Heaven help me if the Prince doesn't marry either of you!" Gothel exclaimed.

Vanessa smiled happily as she spun around in her fitted indigo dress, while Anna smiled shyly in a happy green floral dress, and she tugged at one of the ribbons that were in her hair. The two sisters looked at each other, and while Vanessa looked smug and happy at the same time, different emotions were tugging at Anna's heart. While her mother and sister really didn't try to get to know Elsa, while Anna had, and she had learned to admire her. Anna knew that if Elsa had the chance, the Prince would _definitely _fall in love with her. And that's why she did it.

"I need to go freshen up my lipstick- I think I smudged it." She gave a quick excuse before rushing up the stairs, past her bedroom, and up to Elsa's before her mother had any time to comment.

"Elsa?" she knocked softly on the door, and shivered as she felt the cold seeping through the thin wood door. "I'm sorry you're in there. Listen, I want you to go to the ball. Your secret is safe with me; I'll keep mother and Vanessa away from you when you come. They won't see you- I'll make sure of that."

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked, her voice raw from crying.

"Because everybody deserves a chance at love. You're going to have to get a dress from somewhere else," Elsa heard a key jiggle in the lock. "This is as much as I can help you. Good luck." Anna's whispered softly as the lock clicked and her footsteps quickly scurried away.

Elsa sat stunned in her room for a moment, before slowly pushing open the door to her room; it opened. Elsa broke into a wide smile and ran to the window overlooking the main drive to watch the carriage rumble down the gravel and out of sight. She let out a happy laugh and raced down the steps to go find a dress. She thought that she might find one in her sister's rooms, but both their's and Gothel's were locked, much to Elsa's chagrin. She ran up to the attic to search in the storage. She couldn't go in her working dress or her male attire- they simply weren't fancy enough for a ball. She couldn't ask Rapunzel or Merida because they were most likely already at the ball.

Elsa, after searching the house top and bottom, collapsed exhausted and depressed on the edge of the porch and took in a deep breath of the warm summer air. A single tear left a small trail down her dirty cheek- she wouldn't get to see Jack at the ball after all.

A small pop sounded, interrupting Elsa from her thoughts. She looked up to see a glowing sort of blue and green mist. She watched in amazement as the mist slowly turned into a human figure. Suddenly, there was a flash bright enough that Elsa had to shield her eyes, and then there was a beautiful fairy, wearing a beautiful blue and green dress, and when it caught the light from the fading sun, it flashed a deep purple. Her hair was multiple different shades of blue, purple, and green, all matching her dress.

"W-who are you?" Elsa asked in a frightened sort of manner.

The woman gave a cheeky smile and her wings gave a little flutter. "_I _am the Tooth Fairy." she replied proudly.

"The Tooth Fairy? Shouldn't you be collecting teeth, then?" Elsa asked, more confused than ever.

The Tooth Fairy rolled her colorful eyes. "Oh, this is just a part time job, sweetie, don't you worry."

"What do you want?" She asked nervously in reply, tugging at the corner of her shirt.

The Fairy gave a sympathetic smile and flew a little closer. "Well, the real question is, what do _you _want? Because as of now, I am a Fairy Godmother, no longer the Fairy of teeth. And the thing about Fairy Godmothers, dear, is that they only come when they are needed most." The Fairy flew the few feet separating them and gave a comforting smile as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

Elsa hesitated a moment before giving a small smile. "Well, there's this ball, and-"

"A ball?!" The Fairy exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something sooner?!" The Fairy pulled Elsa off the porch and stood her on the gravel. "Now, we have to be fast so you get there before it's over. How strong are your ice powers?"

"My ice powers? I don't know what you're-" Elsa started.

"Elsa, it's alright. I know."

"Um... well, pretty strong, I guess… why?" She asked nervously.

"Because you're going to make your own dress." the Fairy stated simply.

"What?! How?! The most I can manage to do is make a snowman in my room! I can't do anything else!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Elsa, sweetie, it's alright. Let it go." the Fairy smiled.

"Let it… go?" she asked uncertainly.

The Fairy nodded in encouragement and Elsa hesitated for a moment before tentatively formed a snowflake in her palm, and watched as it grew larger in amazement. She tossed her palm up into the air and laughed happily as the snowflake exploded mid-flight, and hundreds of other little snowflakes dusted down on her. She swirled her wrist to the side and her smile widened when she decorated the nearby tree in beautiful swirling icicles.

"That's it!" the Fairy Godmother told Elsa excitedly. "See if you can form something before you try it on yourself!"

Elsa nodded, needing no more encouragement as she formed a few horses out of snow, which then connected by a lead to a beautiful white carriage that shined silver in the dying light. But to her surprise, one of the horses moved, causing her to back up in surprise, but look more closely. As she stared the horse down, another snorted, and one tossed its mane. Elsa looked to the Fairy. "Are… Are they alive? Did I do that?" she asked her incredulously.

The Fairy nodded and gave her a supportive smile. "Now all you need to do is make your dress. Girls!" she called out to the sky, and two seconds later a group of three hummingbird looking baby Fairies flew down and looked at her expectantly. "I need you to help Elsa with her hair and makeup; she's going to a ball to meet her true love!"

Elsa blushed and opened her mouth to protest, but the Fairy cut her off. "Oh, I can tell. You work on your dress while they make you look _extra _beautiful."

Elsa nodded uncertainly, and began to transform her ratty old dress, starting at the top. She elongated the sleeves, and made them hug her arms all the way to her wrists, and made them to be off the shoulder. She then connected the transparent sleeves to a deep blue bodice with a sweetheart neck line, which proceeded to hug her body until it reached her waist, where she then sent out ripples of beautiful and soft looking waves of shimmering icy fabric. **(A/N: the top part of her ice dress, but it goes to a ball gown instead of hugging her) **She smiled at her accomplishment before creating a diamond looking snowflake necklace that hung by a silvery chain. She worked on creating beautiful lacy gloves next as the three baby Fairies worked their magic with her hair and makeup.

"Oh, Elsa," Elsa heard the Fairy Godmother say and she looked up at her. "You look beautiful."

Elsa blushed happily and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as the three little Fairies finished up. "Thank you." she replied with a bright smile.

The Fairy looked over to the sunset and yelped when she saw how far down it had gone. "You need to go! Have fun at your ball!" The Fairy told her as she pushed the girl into the carriage that she had created.

The horses started off immediately and Elsa was forced to look out the window to call her thanks behind her. Elsa then settled in to her seat while she waited for the ride to end at the castle. She looked out the carriage window as she did, watching the passing scenery, but every once in a while she caught a look of her own reflection, and was amazed at how pretty she looked. But she wasn't sure pretty was the right word… different? Strange?

As she arrived to the palace and up to the front gates, a guard wearing a mask slowed the horses down and led them to the center of the large set of stairs in front of the palace. She realized with a start that everyone was wearing a mask- she hadn't been aware of the fact that it was a masquerade. She hurriedly made a delicate mask that fit perfectly over her eyes in a deep blue that matched her bodice.

Jack's POV

"She's not here yet?" Flynn looked around at the crowd, looking for anyone that could match Jack's description of the mysterious girl that he had met yesterday. Jack nibbled his lip, worried that she might not show up, and nervous about how she might react when she found out that _he _was the Prince.

"Well, maybe she's here, but you just don't recognize her," Kristoff suggested hopefully, attempting to get Jack's spirits up.

Jack gave him a look. "No, I would definitely recognize her."

Flynn sighed at his friend. "Well, if you see her, come and find me. I'm going to go dance with Rapunzel."

"Yeah, yeah, have fun." Jack replied absentmindedly.

"I think I'll go ask Anna to dance again. She seems nice." Kristoff excused himself after a moment and marched off to go find Anna.

Jack sighed, and looked around the room for another ten minutes before he sighed in defeat. Maybe she wouldn't come after all, I mean, they did only meet yesterday… he sighed again and just as he was going to find someone to talk to the ballroom doors swept open, and in stepped a beautiful lady wearing a gorgeous ball gown in all turquoise and blues. He was amazed at Elsa's transformation; she looked _that _much more beautiful than she already was. He barely noticed that the whole room was nearly silenced now, all looking at the unfamiliar beauty that held Jackson Frost's attention.

"She's here!" Jack whispered to himself as he started forward to her. He noticed that Elsa was starting to get uncomfortable under everyone's gazes, and she started down the small set of stairs to the ballroom floor, still looking for him. Elsa scanned over Jack's face, and he waited for recognition to set in, but to his disappointment they passed right over him, only to snap back and meet his own bright blue eyes. Her smile widened as she started to him, and he started to her. She seemed nervous, and a couple of times he lost her gaze as she swept her eyes around the ballroom. She seemed to have noticed that everyone was silent, and when Jack sent a desperate look to Flynn, Flynn smiled in understanding.

"Oh, come on, why aren't we dancing?!" Flynn called out in a teasing tone. "It is a ball, you know." the crowd laughed, and the musicians that sat or stood in the corner started up again, and everyone started dancing. Flynn sent Jack a wink before turning back to Rapunzel.

Jack reached Elsa and smiled brightly at her. "I'm so glad you came!" he told her in a happy tone. "I was worried that you weren't going to make it."

Elsa smiled and started pulling him to the dance floor. "Yeah, well, I had to find a mask. I didn't know that it's a masked ball. Oh, and by the way," Elsa laughed. "I love yours."

Jack smiled at her embarrassedly and turned his eyes to the sky, picking at one of the feathers that were on it. "Yeah, well, even though it's my ball, I still didn't get to choose my mask." he laughed in reply before realizing what he had said.

"Hmm? What'd you say? I couldn't hear you." Elsa turned around to look at him.

"You c-couldn't?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Jack forced a smile. "Yeah, fine. Do you wanna' dance?"

Elsa smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Of course I do, Jack."

As the pair danced they both danced to the beat of a lovely piece, Elsa noticed that a lot of the girls looking at her enviously. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"Why is everybody looking at us?"

He looked thoughtfully at her for a moment, considering an answer that wasn't an outright lie- that being that he was the Crown Prince- but just the right amount of truth. "Well," he started with a devious grin. "It could be that I have a beautiful woman in my arms, or maybe it's the fact that I'm such a looker."

She wrinkled her nose in reply with a smile and was about to reply when Jack suddenly spun her in a circle before dipping her close to the ground. "I'm really glad you're here." he told her, suddenly serious.

"Me too." she replied with a smile.

Jack pulled her back up and the two continued dancing for almost the whole night. Elsa was laughing at something Jack said and he was smiling at her in adoration when a large hand came down on Elsa's shoulder. "So you're the lucky lady who has caught my Jackson's eye." a deep voice boomed behind her.

Elsa spun around and found herself facing the King of Arendelle- North. "Oh, h-hello, your grace." she stuttered and gave a little curtsy.

"Oh, none of that." the large man gave her friendly smile. "What's your name, then?"

"E-Elsa. My name is Elsa." she tried to swallow her nervousness at meeting the King.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." Elsa smiled timidly and nearly yelped when the friendly King wrapped her up in a big hug.

"It'll be nice to have another woman around." North told a very surprised Elsa as he put her back on her feet. "Just between you and me," he whispered with a happy smile. "Jackson's talked about you all today."

"Jackson?" she asked, confused. She heard Jack groan behind her and she spun around in confusion. "I thought your name was Jack." Her voice was laced with sadness.

"Well, it is, properly its Jackson, but you know, nicknames, and all-"

"And you're the Prince?" Her voice sounded like she hoped that he wasn't the Prince after all- the Crown prince, too.

"Yes." He breathed up, and he watched her eyes fill up with a sense of betrayal.

She looked at him a moment before she seemed to compose herself. She stood up straight and tall, and gave a little curtsy to both Jackson and his father. "Well, thank you for the wonderful ball, but I really must be going now." she told them both in a monotone voice. She turned to walk out but Jack grabbed her wrist before ripping off his mask.

"No, Elsa, please! You wouldn't have talked to me if I said that I was the Prince!" he told her.

"Let me go!" she commanded him without turning around.

"No, you need to stay here, and let me explain-"

She spun around to Jackson's pleasure but it was crushed when she did so to only rip her wrist from her hand. She started walking faster through the crowds that were all staring at her, all in wonderment as to why she could possibly be crying if the Prince obviously likes, maybe even _loves,_ her.

"Elsa! Please!" he called to her as he pushed through the crowds, trying to get to her.

Elsa ignored him and reached the ballroom doors, pausing only to push them open and to run out, angrily pushing her tears out of her eyes so she could see. She ran out the large front doors to the palace, Jackson still in pursuit.

"Elsa!" he called as she slightly slipped down the stairs, causing her to lose one of her ice slippers. She turned to grab it only to see that she had no time, as multiple guards were chasing after her as well. She spun back around and gave a large whistle to call her horses and she rushed to the carriage as it swung around the corner.

Someone caught her wrist her wrist and Elsa immediately spun around. "Please, I didn't you would like me if you knew-" Jack told her quickly.

"So you decided to lie to me?! Very smart, now let me go!" Elsa screamed at him, tears pooling in her eyes as she yanked her wrist out of his grip.

"Elsa, you don't understand!" his voice sounded desperate as Elsa launched herself into the carriage and before she left she turned to Jackson and looked in his eyes. She tore off her mask and threw it at him, feeling angry and betrayed. She felt the temperature drop around her, but ignored it.

"I hope you're happy, Jackson Frost." she told him bitterly just before the carriage zoomed off.

He watched the carriage go, heartbroken, and when it was out of sight he reached down and picked up her delicate mask. Strangely, it felt cool to the touch. A guard silently brought over the shoe that had fallen off while she ran. It had the texture of smooth glass, and yet was as cold as ice, as well as the mask. He held them in his hands and looked at him with a confused expression. They were dancing for hours, how could they both not melt? And just before, it was freezing, and it could have been him, but- oh.

_Oh._

Jackson Frost ran back inside the palace to try and find his father.


	4. A strange Sense of Longing

**Chapter Four: A Strange Sense of Longing**

Elsa angrily brushed the tears out of her eyes as the carriage raced back to the mansion. She couldn't believe that she had _fallen _for that selfish jerk. The _prince, _no less! She had been so stupid! You can't fall for a man you just met, and you definitely can't love him! But how foolish she had been, falling for the first handsome stranger she had met.

The carriage came to a stop suddenly, and she jerked forward in her seat. Elsa looked up and saw that the carriage was melting, and getting out proved difficult. She shoved open the door with her shoulder and as she rubbed it, she noticed that the horses were melting, too, and they obviously couldn't help it. Elsa looked around through her dying tears to try and locate where she was, and discovered that she stood approximately four miles from her home. Looking to the sky proved it to be around midnight- she had to run if she was going to make it home before Gothel did.

XxXxX

"You think she has powers like you?" The King asked his son.

"I _know _she does. How else did she get the ice clothes?" Jack asked the King in return excitedly.

"And what are you planning to do with this information?" The King sighed, whipped off his tie, and slung it across the wooden chair as he entered his workshop.

"Make her understand that-"

"You can't just _make _her do anything!" the King interrupted as he rubbed his face with his hands in a frustrated manner. "She's a woman, and you lied to her. There's no telling what wrath will come next."

"But she has to understand that I-"

"That you're what? Hmm? Headstrong? Idiotic?" Jack opened his mouth to protest, but the King continued. "Irresponsible? _Scared?" _

"Pft, I'm not scared." Jack replied in an obviously false tone.

"No. You're not." The King said honestly as he sat in his wooden chair. "You're terrified that she won't forgive you." He looked over Jack to gauge his reaction.

The father and son looked at each other for a moment before Jack slowly nodded his head, dropped his gaze to the floor, and shoved his hands into his pockets bashfully. "She's the first girl that I've ever really liked. I mean, she was just so _easy _to talk to, and she made me laugh and smile, and she just has this _glow _about her, and I didn't even get the opportunity to tell her, _you had_ to come in and ruin the _whole _thing-!" Jack starts to pace the floor.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" his father interjected.

"-and then I discover that she has _ice _powers, I mean, c'mon, dad _ice powers! _It's amazing!" Jack continued on, ignoring his father, "But then I mess things up, and she runs off and I can't even really tell her _why _I lied, and it's- _erg! _It's just so _frustrating!" _he finished off with a flourish before collapsing in his father's desk chair.

"Because you would be treated different." his father said quietly, causing Jack to look up.

"What?"

"Because you would be treated different." North repeated. "She wouldn't have tried to make you laugh, she wouldn't have treated you as if you were just another person, she would have treated you like the Crown Prince. Which you really can't help, I'm afraid."

"Well, Jamie can be the new Crown Prince, or Pippa the new Princess!" he fought.

"You'd still be a prince." his father argued. "And they might be presented with the same situation that you're in."

"But what can I do? I might never see her again as it is! I only know her first name!"

"I'll tell you what. You stay the Crown Prince of Arendelle, and I'll help you clean up this mess that you made."

Jack looked over to his father with a hopeful look in his eyes. "You'd do that?" he asked excitedly.

"Why wouldn't I?" North stood and brushed off his suit. "Come on, let's go find your Snow Queen." he told him with a happy glint in his eye.

XxXxX

Elsa ran upstairs to her bedroom, threw her dress off of her and stuffed it away in the back of a drawer so Gothel couldn't find it, then redressed herself in her nightgown. She locked her door with one of the pins she had found in her hair as she tried to calm her breathing from running all four miles back. She wiped all the makeup off of her face with a damp cloth as she heard the rumble of the carriage start down the drive and she ran her fingers through her hair hurriedly to pull it out into its natural waves. She looked out the window and saw the three figures walk out, and Elsa spun around, trying to see if there would be anything that would give away the fact that she hadn't been here. She lit a candle and placed it on her bedside table and she crawled into her bed, pulling the blankets up to her chest as she opened to the middle of the first book she grabbed to make it look she had been reading all night, rather than dancing.

Elsa looked down at the page but listened to the sound of the thumps on wood as someone walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She looked up expectantly when somebody jiggled a key into the slightly rusty lock and the door creaked open and revealed Gothel on the other side.

"I brought you some food. You must be starving." Gothel asked in a suspiciously concerned voice.

Elsa nodded and slowly got out of her bed. "Thank you." she said quietly as she took the plate containing hard cheese, milk, and soft bread.

"So. What did you do while we were gone?" Gothel asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I read my book." she answered after swallowing a bite of the small cheese sandwich that she made with the provided ingredients.

"Really? Because there was a girl at the ball who looked exactly like you…" Gothel implied, definitely sounding suspicious now. Elsa stayed silent, unsure of how to respond to that. "And when she walked past us, it was freezing cold." she continued on. "We got close enough to see some of her features. Bright blue eyes, just like you…" Elsa started to chew nervously on her bread. "Bright blond hair, just like you…" Elsa swallowed and gulped down some of her milk. Suddenly Gothel put both her hands on Elsa's face, and forced her to look up. "Same ice powers, _just like you…"_

"If you're insinuating that I went to the ball, I couldn't have, I was locked in my room."

"Oh, not insinuating anything. I _know _it was you." Gothel's eyes were hardened and almost black.

"I wasn't there! I don't know how to pick a lock, and the window is too high for me to jump from-" a loud slap resounded around the room, and Elsa cried out in pain.

"You _blithering idiot. This _is what you get for disobeying my orders- not once, but twice." Gothel brought out a whip with a cruel look in her eye.

XxXxX

Anna winced with every resounding crack of the whip and cringed with every scream coming from the attic. Vanessa looked unconcerned with the sounds, however, and she continued eating her light midnight snack. Anna knew that Elsa didn't deserve this pain- even if her mother and sister think she did- because all she was trying to do was to have a little freedom in her life.

Anna thought back to the ball when she had met Kristoff. He was so handsome, even with his mask on, and so kind and funny that it made her almost forget about the broken heart she had suffered from not too long ago. She really enjoyed her time with him, savored every minute of it. But when he momentarily left to go speak to someone, and Elsa had entered, her heart had stopped. Anna didn't know where in the world she had gotten that dress, or how she managed to look like she was shining. It filled her with joy that Elsa had felt her freedom, even if it was only for one night.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts as her mother entered the room, wiping her hands on a now slightly bloody handkerchief. "Susan!" Gothel called with a harsh tone, and the poor woman rushed into the room, looking terrified. "I need you to go clean that child's back- and bring lots of towels, she seems to be bleeding a lot more than-"

"I'll do it, mother," Anna volunteered.

Gothel turned to Anna with a surprised look on her face. "What?"

"I'd probably do a better job than Susan anyway." Anna reasoned before shooting an apologetic look to Susan.

Gothel considered for a moment. "Fine. You know where the supplies are. I'm going to bed." She spun and with a great flourish left the room. Vanessa quickly followed, leaving behind a nearly full plate of sweets. Anna rolled her eyes at Vanessa's wastefulness and turned to Susan.

"Will you help me, please?" Anna asked her, and Susan nodded in return. Anna breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Let's go get the supplies."

A few minutes later the two made their way up the stairs, arms full of medical supplies for Elsa. Anna approached her bed, and it was true that she saw more blood that was usually drawn with the whip. When Elsa whimpered in pain Anna and Susan went to work binding her back, first cleaning the wounds, the putting on a healing salve that was supposed to help with the pain as well, and then carefully wrapped them up in gauze. When the work was done, Susan quietly excused herself and Anna told her that she could have Vanessa's plate of sweets to thank her for her help.

As soon as Susan left the room, Elsa turned her head to look at Anna. "W-why did you help me? Earlier, and now?"

Anna smiled slightly at her and looked up from cleaning where the blood had dripped on the floor. "Well… sisters, they shouldn't hate each other; whether or not they're step sisters."

Elsa tucked her head back into the pillow. "Vanessa hates me. You're mother hates me, too." her voice came out slightly muffled.

Anna sighed. "I know. But if it counts for anything, I don't hate you. In fact, I'd prefer to see you as a sister rather than a step sister."

Elsa nodded, but made no other move to reply.

"_So… _" Anna casually made a move to change the subject. "How was your dance with the prince?"

Elsa laughed ruefully into her pillow before turning to look up at Anna again. "It was lovely." she replied honestly with a smile gracing her magenta lips.

"Then why did you run off?" Anna asked, confused.

Elsa's face saddened. "Because… because he lied to me."

"About what?" Anna pressed, moving to sit in the wooden chair beside Elsa's bed.

Elsa hesitated, then sighed. "You know how I went to the festival the other day, right?" Anna nodded. "Well, when I was there, there was this boy staring at me, and it was _really _creepy. And my friend- You know Rapunzel, right?" Anna nodded again. "Well, she basically abandoned me to go talk to this guy, and oh, it was so embarrassing." Anna laughed when Elsa's cheeks reddened at the memory. "Anyway, I learned that his name was Jack, and we spent the rest of the evening together. Anna, believe me on this, it was the best day of my _life._"

"Okay, but what did he lie to you about?" Anna asked, confused to where this story was going.

"I'm getting there. When I left, he gave me a personal invitation to the ball, you know that, and I knew that Gothel wouldn't let me go, so I didn't really try. But I still wanted to go, of course. He made smile like no one else can. So when you let me out of my room and after you left, I looked all over for a dress, but I couldn't find one."

"So where did you get your dress, then? It was beautiful," Anna added.

Elsa smiled a little bit and grew a snowflake in her hand. "I made it." she said quietly, but nonetheless proud.

"You _made _it? Elsa, that's amazing! You made it out of ice?!" Anna asked excitedly.

Elsa shushed her and waited for her to calm down before continuing. "Yes, I made my whole outfit out of ice. I also made my carriage, but that's beside the point. So I arrive at the ball, and start dancing with Jack-"

"But your first dance was with the Prince!"

Elsa continued on. "And I noticed everyone glaring at me, but I couldn't figure out why. So we kept dancing, and when we stopped for a little bit the King came up and introduced himself. And made it known that Jack was actually Jackson. Jackson Frost, the Crown Prince of Arendelle, the one person that I couldn't be with." Elsa finished sadly.

After a moment of silence, Anna had a question. "Well, why can't you be with him?"

"Huh?"

"I said: why can't you be with him? It's obvious you love each other." Anna replied honestly, and Elsa blushed.

"Well, for one, we just met two days ago; and two, the Prince can't marry a housekeeper with scars down her back."

"Well, why not?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean, 'why not'? The world doesn't work like that Anna; a Prince doesn't marry a peasant girl as much as a dog can't love a cat."

"Well, what about your parents?"

"What about them? They're both dead."

Anna sighed. "Your father told me the story of him and your mother before he passed away as a bedtime story. Your father was a peasant, just like you, and your mother was the daughter of a rich family. They had, love- _True _Love."

"I know the story, Anna. But that's just what it is; a story." tears had been filling Elsa's eyes for the past few minutes, but Elsa refused to let them fall.

Anna's mind finally dawned with the notion of what was happening. "You're not mad at him because he lied, you're mad at him because he lied about being a prince! If you thought that he was a 'peasant,' as you say, then you could marry him if the two of you decided that you want too! But if he says that he's suddenly a Prince, then you think you're not good enough for him!"

"Yes! Happy?" Elsa felt the tears fall now.

"No, not really. But have you considered it from his point of view? Why he lied about him being a Prince?"

"No," Elsa admitted slowly.

"Elsa, he lied because if he told the truth, you wouldn't have talked to him. I know you Elsa- you would have excused yourself as quickly as possible. But by lying, you talked to him, and you discovered that you love him."

"I don't-"

"You do, Elsa. When you were dancing at the ball it was plain to see. When he smiled at you, his whole face lit up, even his eyes. The same goes for you. You love each other, and -ooh! It was love at first sight!" Anna smiled at Elsa excitedly.

Elsa slowly broke into a small smile herself. "But admitting that I love him, Anna, won't change anything. We still can't be together." Elsa rolled onto her back, and winced at the pain, but ignored it.

"Why not?"

"Because your mother won't allow it." Elsa said simply.

"Elsa, you're nineteen. An adult, according to the law. You can do what you want."

Elsa looked up at Anna with surprise. She was right- she could do what she wanted, but if marrying the Prince was one of them… who knew what pain Gothel could bring, even if she was a proper adult.

**And there you have it, chapter four. I hope you liked it. I already have the rest of the story written, or most of it, so I should be able to continue posting every Thursday and Sunday. Thank you sincerely to all those who have even just read this story, it means the world. And I won't beg you to review, but they are very appreciated. Thanks for all your support, and see you Thursday! **


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**Sorry I wasn't able to post this last Thursday, and I won't be able to post this next Thursday, either, but I will probably be able to on Sundays. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Five: Beauty and the Beast**

Gothel arose early the next morning, and was up and about before even Anna, who was the household's earliest riser. She needed to prepare a way for the Prince to fall in love with one of her real daughters, and honestly, she couldn't think of a single way to make that happen, other than to meet with the Crown Prince, and tell him that Elsa was already engaged to another person. She would, of course, bring Vanessa with her, and together the two might be able to convince the Crown Prince into believing it, and might even begin to hate Elsa as well, which would be an added bonus.

So Gothel went around, making arrangements for her and her eldest daughter to travel to the Crown Prince and meet with him. And in all honesty, she wasn't feeling to bad about leaving behind Anna, the girl was much too sensitive to lie. It made her wonder how the child was actually her daughter at all.

XxXxX

Jackson Frost and King North were gathered in his workshop, discussing the King's plan to find Elsa, so Jack could at least apologize and explain to her. As far as Jack could tell, this plan wouldn't be going so great. I mean, having a girl at a time try on a single shoe? For one, that would take forever- some of the girls came from _other _kingdoms! And two, there has _got _to be more than one girl out there with Elsa's foot size.

Sophie - Jack's youngest sister - had suggested that they don't try and find her, but they try and find her friends, because, surely, Jack saw them and would be able to recognize them. But unfortunately that wouldn't work, due to the fact that Jack couldn't remember them. And Pippa and Jamie had no ideas, as creative as they were. Pippa was just excited for another girl in the large household, and Jamie, well, who knew what he was thinking.

Jack was obviously the oldest child of the king, at 21, and that was the reason he was looking for a bride. Next came Jamie, who clocked in at 18, and was another favorite to all the ladies. Pippa was the oldest _woman, _as she insisted on being called, in the household at 12, and Sophie was last at being just 5.

Jack was nearly bored out of his mind listening to his father. His idea was the best out of all of them, yes the shoe one, but that would still take forever and a day to complete.

"Dad, this is gonna take way too long to find her, and-"

"You say you met at the festival?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Did you notice her shoes?" his father asked out of the blue.

"Her shoes?" jack asked confused, but thought back to see if he could remember. "I… yeah… they were a little dusty-"

"Then she probably walked there. So, she would live close enough to walk to the market square, and not far enough away to ride in a carriage-"

"What if she wasn't supposed to be there, or someone else had a carriage, or-"

The King thumped Jack on the back of the head, who let out an 'ow', but otherwise shut up. "So I would say within a seven mile radius of the market. So that narrows it down quite a bit, yes?"

"Yes, but-"

"Prince Jackson, you have visitors here to see you." A voice came from the doorway. Jack sighed and stood up.

"Well, see if you can find her, dad." Jack called back as he exited the room.

XxXxX

"What do you mean, 'Elsa is engaged?!'" Jack asked again, outraged.

"I mean exactly that, your Highness. My daughter has been engaged for over a year to a Duke of Westleton overseas. I can't fathom why she would do this to you, your Eminence." Gothel explained the outright lie to the Crown Prince.

"Is this true?" Jack asked, turning to Vanessa for confirmation.

"I am sorry to say, your Highness, but all of this is indeed true." Vanessa lied, fluttering her eyelashes at him as he repeatedly ran a hand down his face.

"You're both dismissed." Jack told them in a monotone voice before leaving the room to go find his father.

"Jackson!" A voice called, and he turned to see who it was. "You have another meeting!"

"Cancel it." he replied, continuing on his rampage.

"Jackson, you're really going to want to go to this one." the secretary continued with an excited smile.

He rubbed his hand down his face again and nodded. "Where is it?" he asked, trying to sound light.

"In the garden gondola." was the reply, and Jack stalked off to meet the sorry soul that was pestering him.

XxXxX

Elsa sat nervously in the chair in the palace garden gondola. Anna had basically forced her to go on horseback, and together they rode side by side, because Anna wanted to meet with Kristoff, who apparently was very nice. She didn't quite know how to tell Jack that she was sorry, but she was hoping that that would come to her when she needed it.

After a few minutes of sitting nervously, a figure started down the path to the gondola with shining white hair, and Elsa swallowed before standing to greet the Prince.

But to Elsa's surprise, no happiness filled his eyes when they landed on her, they seemed to be filled with hatred for some unknown reason. "Jack?" she asked uncertainly.

"_Don't _call me that." he replied harshly, and Elsa took a step back in surprise at his coldness.

"Um, sorry. I just wanted to apologize for running off last night. It was silly of me to do that, and I-"

"_That's _the reason you came? To apologize?! Elsa, how could you?! You lied to me!" jack shouted at her, and she felt tears start to pool in her eyes.

"I did no such thing!" Elsa argued. "I came here to forgive the lie you told me a few days ago, only for you to present me with another one!"

Jack laughed, but it wasn't happy, it was cold and devoid. "Oh, it isn't a lie, Elsa. Your mother just told me-"

"My mother?! What has she got to do with this?!"

"Do _not _interrupt me!" His eyes flashed with anger and she took another step back, frightened. "Your mother just told me that you are engaged."

Elsa blinked in surprise. Gothel told the prince that she was… but she wasn't! Elsa felt the temperature drop several degrees, and looking around she saw that it was starting to snow slightly, and the flowers nearby were starting to freeze. "I am _not _engaged! And she is not my mother, but my step mother!"  
"How can I trust anything that you say?!"

Elsa looked at him, clearly upset that he didn't believe her. "Is my word not enough?!" the tears were threatening to go over the dam.

"Not anymore, no!" Jack told her, taking an anger step forward, and trying to ignore the fact that she was now crying, and how much that broke his heart.

Elsa felt a wind start to whip up around her, carrying her loose hair in it. "You don't trust me?" she asked in a testing voice.

"No." he replied simply, glaring at her. "You are engaged to another man, and yet you smiled at me like I actually had a chance with you-"

"_Enough!" _Elsa roared, and she felt a bubble of her ice magic lash out and hit Jack. She took a step back when she saw that Jack had fallen, and he looked as if he was in pain. "No… no…" Elsa started walking backwards until she hit the frozen railing of the gondola.

Jack looked up to her and met her eyes, and they were full of pain. "I'm sorry…" she breathed out. "I have to… I have to go…" The tears were frozen on her face as she turned and raced out of the gardens to find her horse. She didn't hear Jack calling out to her as ran.

XxXxX

Jack stumbled back inside to the warmth to find a small crowd of people gathered at every window down the hall, watching it snow in the height of summer. Jack pushed through the crowd of people and only looked up when he heard someone call his name.

"Jack!" He heard Kristoff call, and he turned to find him, and saw that there was a petite ginger following him. "What happened with Elsa?!"

Jack managed to reach the pair before answering. He looked at the ginger for a moment, and remembered her from last night. "She lied to me." he absentmindedly rubbed his chest where the ice had hit him- it would be sore for a while.

"Worse than you did?" he heard the girl pipe up, and he looked down the few inches to meet her eyes, which were full of blame.

"She's engaged." he finished shortly.

The girl looked at him strangely. "No, she's not." she replied. Kristoff was looking at their conversation, and noted that they were both growing in anger.

"Yes, she is! How would you know otherwise?!" he demanded angrily.

"Elsa is my older sister. I would know if she was engaged!" Anna made a move took take an angry step forward, but Kristoff held her back.

"Whoa, feisty pants!" he tried to calm- no, rather reign in her anger.

"She… she isn't engaged…? Are you sure?" he asked Anna, growing in anxiety.

"Yes! Who told you that?"

"Your mother and sister…" he finished slowly.

Anna groaned. "My mother and sister care only about themselves! Do you know how hard it was for her to travel here today?! She got whipped last night because she disobeyed my mother! I had to wrap gauze around them, and they were deep and bleeding! A lot! She came here to tell you that she loved you, and you called her a _liar!" _Anna finished angrily, trying to fight her way out of Kristoff's tight grip. Jack noted that she was close to tears.

"Take her to Pippa. I need to go after Elsa." he told Kristoff, who nodded in reply.

"Where is she?!" Anna asked in alarm. "I need to go with you." she begged.

"No, I need you safe, or she'll definitely never forgive me- if what you say is true." he spun around and started walking off.

"Don't hurt her!" Anna called after him before breaking down in tears.

Kristoff looked down at the girl in his arms and pulled her closer, letting her cry into his shirt, before slowly guiding her to Pippa's room.


	6. This Love is Harder than Most

**Okay, as a note for this, I am SSOOOO sorry for not updating! I didn't have access to a computer, so I couldn't update, and I feel so bad about that! I just got back from my trip yesterday, but I was so exhausted that I couldn't post. So I'd like to personally give virtual hugs o everyone who was disappointed that I didn't post when I promised I would.**

** So, apologies out of the way, I'd like to warn you that there is a bit of blood in this chapter, sorry about that.**

**Chapter Six: This Love is Harder than Most**

Elsa had her horse run as far as it could carry her before she hopped off and sent the horse back, then continued to climb the North Mountain until she nearly reached the top. Elsa stopped, turned, and looked down at the view of the kingdom, and saw that nearly the whole kingdom was covered in snow and ice. She knew that she was the cause.

Elsa silently stomped her foot into the ground, and with a sad smile forces the snowflake that had formed under her feet up to make a giant castle rise up around her. She first formed the main turret then made a large chandelier hanging from a clear ceiling. Then she made doorways branching off of it, all leading to a different section. She made four large doorways, two leading off to rooms that would never be filled with guests, one leading to the largest room- an exact representation of the ballroom from Arendelle, and the last lead downstairs to where the main entrance would be. She formed a large white door, then an even larger set of stairs that led to the room she had first made. Wanting to keep busy, she then filled each of the bedrooms with furniture, keeping the largest one for herself, and then she made a large kitchen.

She collapsed in the soft ice bed that she had created, long after sunset, exhausted. But when she couldn't sleep right away, her thoughts strayed to Jack, and then she felt like crying, but she had already exhausted all of her tears. She hoped that he would be okay, but he knew that he wouldn't, because she had frozen his heart, and there was only one way to fix what she had done to him- true love would melt a frozen heart. But Jack was her true love, and Elsa obviously was not his.

XxXxX

The snow surrounding Jack was harsh, and the sharp wind helped it cut at his cheeks as he climbed the North Mountain from where the storm seemed to be emanating from. His heart still ached from where she had hit him with one of her ice shards, but it was mostly of because of what he did to her. He leaned down on top of his horse in an effort to stay on as another burst of wind blew at him.

He looked up at the peek to see the purplish glow radiating from it. It was miles away, and he didn't know how much more his horse could take. Suddenly a stabbing pain took over his heart, and he groaned in pain. Elsa was his true love, he knew, but could he ever be her's?

XxXxX

"You're Elsa's sister?" Pippa asked the older girl.

Anna nodded, not really listening. Kristoff had left a few minutes earlier to go find his family to make sure that they were all right, leaving Anna with no source of comfort while she worried about Elsa.

"I heard she's really lovely..." Pippa asked uncertainly, wanting to help Anna, but not knowing how.

A small smile grew on Anna's face, barely noticeable, but Pippa saw it. "Yes. She really is."

Just then Sophie bounded into her and Pippa's shared room with some blankets in her small arms. "Hi." Sophie said shyly as she walked up to Anna.

"Hello." Anna replied kindly. She stood and gave a little bow to the young princess, with a very important look on her face. "I am Anna Vakker, of the Gothel household. It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness." She said very seriously, but with a smile.

Sophie stood up straight, and gained a very calm and princess-y look on her face as she gave a small curtsy in reply. "Pleasure." She replied seriously before her expression broke and a giggle escaped.

Pippa watched this with a smile, and immediately grew to like this girl that her cousin had brought for her to comfort. "Anna?" She asked, trying to gain her attention.

Anna turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Can I- well... can I brush your hair?" She asked her uncertainly.

Anna gave her a happy smile before pulling out the quick bun she had done this morning. "As long as I can do Princess Sophie's." Sophie giggled and sat down on the floor in front of a chair, and Anna took that as a yes. Together the two Princesses comforted Anna more than they all realized.

XxXxX

Elsa woke to a loud knocking on her ice door, and she rose out of her snow bed unwillingly. The knocking persisted as she climbed down the icy set of stairs and she looked through the large windows on either side of the door, and backed away in alarm when she saw that Jack was the one who was standing on the other side.

Elsa watched in alarm as Jack slowly gave up pounding on the door, and instead took to calling her name. "Elsa! Please! I need you to stop the winter-" she scowled at that. He wasn't here for _her _he was here to make her stop the winter that she didn't know how to stop. "But that can wait!"

Wait? What did he mean, 'wait?'

"Elsa, _please!" _He sounded desperate. "Elsa, I know that I've wronged you, multiple times, in fact, but Elsa, you're mother and sister- they lied to me, Elsa, and I didn't know what to think!" Elsa took a step forward, and another, and before she knew it she was directly in front of the door, with her hand on the handle.

"I met Anna after you ran away, and she told me that they were lying, and I honestly don't know what to think anymore... _please, _Elsa..." his voice broke.

Elsa, almost against her will, pulled the door open just a crack, just enough for her to see his face, which looked relieved that she had opened the door. "I... I shot you in the heart, with my ice, you should be dead. How are you here?" Elsa sniffed.

"Oh, Elsa! I need to show you something." He held out a hand, and Elsa looked at it uncertainly. "Watch." He told her excitedly, and a snowflake suddenly grew in the palm of his hand, much larger than she had ever seen before, roughly the size of an egg. "I can't have my heart frozen if it was frozen to begin with."

Elsa looked up in surprise. "You- you have ice powers? Like me?" She opened the door a little bit more.

"Oh, no," Jack said in a teasing voice. "The snowflake just landed in my hand when you blinked."

Elsa glared at him and moved to shut the door again.

"No, no, hey, wait!" Jack stuck his foot in between the two giant doors so that they couldn't close. "I'm sorry," he said, looking through the crack. "I'm just nervous. Will you let me in?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried that I'll fly off your porch at any moment, honestly."

Elsa's glared hardened, but she opened the door enough for him to slip past before closing it to shut out the wind, that was indeed harsh. Elsa took a moment to compose herself before turning around to face Jack. "Yes?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair before he spoke. "Yes, well… okay. Elsa, I'm sorry about not telling you, at the ball or otherwise, that I'm a Prince-"

"The _Crown _Prince." Elsa added in, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the Crown Prince. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about my ice powers- it might have saved us some trouble. And I'm sorry for I spoke-"

"Yelled."

"-at you earlier. Nobody deserves to be treated like that, and that's how I treated you. I'm sorry."

It was silent in the ice castle for a moment. "That's it?" Elsa asked.

Jack blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Elsa's eyes flashed with anger. "Have you thought about what _I've _been through for you? I was locked in the attic with no food for at least 24 hours because you kept me out later than I would have if I had been by myself. I got _whipped _for accepting you invitation to the ball, Jack! Whipped!" Elsa suddenly started to feel woozy, and she had to put her hand on the wall to support herself, and Jack looked at her rather nervously. "And _then _I go to the Palace to apologize, only to be screamed at that I was engaged! Jack, if I was engaged, I wouldn't have been at that festival, I would have been treating my fiancé to dinner! You don't even trust me!" she yelled at him.

Elsa slipped down the wall a little bit and Jack took a worried step closer, but she put her hand up. "_Don't." _Since standing up didn't really work for her, she sat down on the floor and pressed her back against the ice of the wall. "So what I'm getting at here, Jackson Frost, the Crown Prince of Arendelle, who as a side note has ice powers: _Are you worth it?" _

Jack looked at her for a second, his expression revealing nothing, and then he made a move to crouch in front of her. "Does it hurt?" he asked instead of answering, and Elsa blinked, because even though she hadn't been expecting an answer, that was certainly _not _it.

"Does _what _hurt?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Your back. Does it hurt?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Of course it hurts, Jack! What did you expect? I got whipped _last night!"_

"Turn around. I need to check it." When Elsa opened her mouth to protest, he simply spun her around so that her back was facing him. He unbuttoned the first part of her dress gently before pulling back the fabric of her dress, but instead of rustling, it made a sick wet sound. Jack's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the entire back of the bandage had been soaked through.

"Elsa…" he swallowed nervously. He gently pressed a hand to her back, and she yelped in pain. When jack drew away his hand, it was basically dripping with blood. "Elsa…" he repeated. "This is really not good. I need to get you some help…" he pressed his hand to her back and coated the whole soaked bandage in ice, hoping that it would help contain the blood and that it might help with the pain.

Jack picked her up in his arms, and started out side, but Elsa was like a rag doll. Jack kicked the door open with his boot and whistled shrilly for his horse to come. She came from the protection from one of the turrets, and Jack carefully got on, all the while trying to get Elsa to stay awake.

"Jack?" Elsa's small voice asked as she nuzzled deeper into his jacket, which Jack took as a bad sign, because if they were anything alike, then the cold wouldn't bother her much either. "You never answered my question." she stated quietly.

"What question?" He asked, distracted as he tried to navigate his way down the mountain.

"Can I trust you?" She asked again, and Jack looked down briefly to meet her eyes. He then pulled her up closer to her chest to keep her warm.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't know."


	7. It Could Be Better

**Chapter Seven: It Could Be Better**

Jack paced nervously outside of Elsa's room back at the Palace. He was covered in her blood, but he hadn't been bothered to wash it off yet. The Palace Doctor had said that she lost a lot of blood, and that she might not make it. She had stopped responding to Jack's efforts of keeping her awake less than half-way back.

As of now, Jack knew, the Doctor was trying to sew her up like a sack of flour, but he knew that it was the quickest way of healing, because Jack had had it done on himself as well, after a particularly bloody hunting accident with Flynn. They were trying to stop the bleeding, they gave her a remedy to help with the pain, she was sleeping somewhat peacefully, she would be okay… she _had _to be okay…

Jack's head snapped up when he heard running coming down the hall toward him. His eyes met those of an extremely worried Anna, followed closely by all of his siblings, Kristoff, and Flynn. Jack ran a hand through his hair- he couldn't deal with people at the moment, he just wanted to be alone and sulk and-

He blinked in surprise when a pair of arms went around his waist, and a head buried itself into his chest. "Thank you." Anna told him quietly, her voice raw from crying.

"For what? Nearly killing your sister?" but Jack wrapped his arms around the petite girl anyway.

Anna sniffed, shook her head, and drew back from the hug. "No… Jack, you've rescued her." She told him with a small smile.

He huffed angrily. "From what? All that I've succeeded to do was get her in more trouble than I should have been able to!"

"Well, yes, there is that… but you forget, Jack. My mother and sister treat her like dirt. Just the way that you look right now, beyond worried for her, shows that you love her immensely. You can take her away from that life. And I'd like to thank you for that."

Jack looked at her for a minute before giving her a smile. "You're welcome."

"Jack?" A small piped up from somewhere in the group of people.

"Yes, Sophie?" Jack leaned down so he could reach the girl and pull her up in his arms.

"Is… is Elsie gonna be alright?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, she could be better at the moment, but I certainly hope so." Jack replied, hugging the small girl to his chest.

"Aww! That's adorable! You really do love her!" Pippa said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Jack rolled his eyes as Flynn said: "And here I was thinking that she didn't exist…"

The group laughed light-heartedly just as the Doctor stepped out of the room. All the faces turned immediately serious and looked over to the Doctor anxiously.

"She- she's sleeping now." The Doctor wiped his face with his sleeve. "She'll wake up when she's ready. Her heart's pumping normally, the bleeding stopped, the cuts were clean, thank goodness, everything else is just normal."

"So when will she wake up?" Jamie asked him.

"I don't know." He replied simply. "She lost a lot of blood, I think it's a miracle in of itself that she made it this far. But she'll wake up when she's ready, if at all." The Doctor clapped Jack on the shoulder as he walked past him.

Sophie looked up at her biggest brother worriedly. He hadn't move since the Doctor had come out, hadn't even blinked. "Biggest brother?" she asked him, trying to get his attention.

Jack blinked before looking down at the small girl in his arms. "Yes, littlest sister?"

Sophie put one of her still slightly pudgy hands and rested it on Jack's cheek. "It's okay." she told him simply.

Jack took in a deep breath and pulled the girl closer to his chest, nuzzling his head into the little crook of her neck, searching for the comfort that only his littlest sister could give him.

Together the small group sat on the floor silently, comforting when it was needed, all having hopes that she would wake up soon so they could see her, but all knowing that that hope was foolish. The Doctor said she would wake up when she was ready, but none of them could even begin to understand when that would be.

XxXxX

Elsa looked around the room she was in- her bedroom at the mansion before she had been transferred to the attic. It was exactly the same way it was before Gothel and her minion had appeared, bright blues and happy, to put it shortly. She looked over the room, wanting to commit every detail to her memory, so if she ever had the opportunity to return the room to its former glory, she could. She smiled slightly when she saw a stuffed animal sitting on her bedside table- a happy indigo blue horse- which Elsa knew even then that horses didn't come naturally that color, but it made her happy, because her dad gave it to her.

She reached over to pick it up, but much to her surprise, her hand passed right through it. Elsa concluded that she wasn't really here then; a dream. She saw a shifting in the corner of her eye in the bed, and when she shifted her gaze to look at it, she saw herself as a little girl, no more than six. Elsa's smiled slightly when she noticed the reason that the horse wasn't sleeping in her little self's arms- it already had an occupant, a little doll made to look like a fairy that had been her mothers. With a start she realized that it was the Tooth Fairy, or rather, her Fairy Godmother.

Little Elsa tossed and turned in her sleep, looking anxious at something. Elsa took a step forward, wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. Suddenly little Elsa sat straight up in bed and screamed- she had been having a nightmare. The door was flung open and in rushed a man- who just happened to be Elsa's father. She watched teary eyed as her father shook little Elsa awake.

"Elsa! Elsa, it's okay, sweetheart, you need to wake up!" her father shook the young girl. Little Elsa blinked awake, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at her father and immediately threw herself willingly into his open arms.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried. "It was awful! I couldn't find you anywhere, and there was a mean woman, and there was-"

"Shh…" her father comforted, gently running his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare- it's okay."

Elsa watched for a few moments, wondering why she was dreaming about this.

"Do you want to try to go to bed again?" her father asked, and little Elsa hesitated, before slowly nodding. Her father smiled before settling himself down on the bed, and moving to tuck his daughter back in bed. "Do you want a story?" little Elsa nodded. "Which one do you want?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the little bookshelf in the corner, containing mainly picture and story books.

"I want to hear about mommy." Little Elsa requested adorably, fiddling with her shorter French braid.

Her father turned around and looked at little Elsa with surprise easily showing on his face. "Elsie, mommy is dead."

Little Elsa looked up from her braid and up to her father. "I know. Was she nice?" she asked.

Elsa watched her father, looking at the pain flash across his features. She hoped that he would talk about her mother- as far as she could remember; he hadn't ever talked about her. Just a little thing to imagine her mother, just one, and Elsa might be at peace over the fact that she had never met her.

Her father sighed and, looking defeated, crossed the room and sat down on the edge of little Elsa's bed. "Elsa, your mother was one of the nicest people that I have ever met. When we were first married, she made sure to buy bird seed, just to make sure that she had something to watch over her flower garden. She would take the extra food that we didn't eat or need to those that needed it more than us, and-"

"Is that we take cookies over the Carlson's?"

Her father smiled down at little Elsa, and Elsa felt a little stab of jealousy- what she would give to have her father back. "That is exactly why we do. She would also sew them blankets for the winter, because they couldn't keep as warm as we do."

"Daddy? Was mommy beautiful?" little Elsa gave a small yawn.

"Well, you've heard the story of Snow White," little Elsa nodded. "And you know the Queen got jealous because when she asked the mirror who the fairest one of all was, it wasn't the Queen, it was Snow White. Your mother was like my Snow White."

"What did she look like?"

Her father cringed at trying to remember the painful memory, but proceed to tell her anyway as Elsa sat in a chair and listened. "She had beautiful brown curly hair, and when it blew in the wind and caught the light, sometimes it would sparkle gold. Her eyes were grey, but if you looked at them right, you could say that they were purple. Her eyes always twinkled when she smiled, and her smiles always lit up the room, they were so happy. I always see your mother in you, Elsie. You're so much like her…" Elsa noticed that her father's eyes were glistening as he told her this.

"Did she cook good?" little Elsa pestered her father for more information.

Her father immediately started laughing. "No, no, your mother was an awful cook." He laughed. "That's why we hired Auntie Tiana, because she makes the best food you will ever see." Tiana wasn't really either of their aunts, in fact, she was quite young, but they called her that out of affection. Elsa's heart broke, because mentioning her made her remember that she was the first change Gothel made in the household.

"I love you, daddy." Little Elsa told her father with a smile, one that he returned.

"I love you too, my little snowflake." He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, tucked in little Elsa, and blew out the candle before wishing her goodnight.

Just as Elsa's father was leaving the room, Elsa whispered: "Love you, daddy…" Elsa furiously tried to blink away tears as she saw him leaving, never to be seen again.

XxXxX

"Jack!" a voice called, walking him up from his sleep. His head snapped up, looking for the source of the voice. "Jack!" it called again, this time sounding more urgent. This time he realized that it was coming from inside of Elsa's room, and he gently laid Sophie, who was still in his arms, on the floor with a pillow somebody had brought for him under her head. The voice called again, and he hurriedly stood up and ran inside the room.

The first sight his eyes went to was Elsa's face, which had tears streaming down it. "Elsie!" he sped across the room, eager to reach her. He gently cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. Elsa only cried harder. "Elsie, what's the matter?"

She put her hands over his. "My dad used to call me that…" she sobbed.

Jack leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead in comfort. "I'm sorry." He said simply, unsure of what else to say.

"No, its fine…"

"Elsa, are you alright? You've been here hours!"

Elsa brought her gaze up to his and smiled slightly. "I… I feel fine. There's no pain, none at all! What did the Doctor give me?"

Jack gave her a confused look. "Well, he said that he gave you something to help with the pain, but I doubt that it was this strong. Lean forward, I want to check your cuts." She did as she was asked, and Jack untied the back of the dressing gown and pulled up one of the bandages, furrowed his eyebrows, and checked another one. "Elsa, there's nothing here, no cuts, not even a scar!"

"What? Really?" she exclaimed in shock.

"No, there's nothing-"

"So that means I can do this, huh?" she asked him with a devious smile.

"Do what?" Jack pushed her back slightly so he could look at her face.

"This." Elsa leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, which he immediately deepened.

XxXxX

It was discovered by the group of friends that Elsa had somehow healed herself, and when they all turned to her for answers, she started to shrug, but then her eyes immediately lit up. "Love." She answered them with a smile and jumped out of bed and walked outside out into the hallway. The group of friends watched with enrapture as Elsa stepped out into the storm that was still raging outside. They saw Elsa smile and suddenly the storm stopped, and slowly disappeared until the skies where once again blue and sunny.

Jack stepped out after her, mouth unhinged from his jaw. "How… how did you do that?"

"Well," she smirked. "I put my hands into the air, and-"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "You know what I mean."

Elsa laughed. "Well, the storm started when you were yelling at me, so even an idiot could figure out that my powers are connected to my emotions."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "_I _didn't know that."

"And that proves my point exactly." She teased him with a smile, and the group laughed while Jack scowled. "Sorry. Anyway, while I was sleeping I had a dream about my father. And I realized, just now, that if being upset makes it snow, maybe being happy, or love, will melt it. The snow." She finished with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, well, good job. You're so smart." Jack told her sarcastically before offering his arm. "Hungry?"

"Starved." 

XxXxX

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, it means the world that you tell me what you think of my story. Hopefully you liked this chapter, and if you don't mind, please review, again if you already have. And this story now officially drawing to a close, with there being only two, **_**maybe **_**three chapters left, if I feel like writing an epilogue, just thought you ought to know. Thanks again!**

**~Allonsyintheimpalawithsherlock**


	8. Pre-Marital Jitters

**Chapter Eight: Pre-Marital Jitters**

Elsa sat with her back facing the mirror so she wouldn't 'peek' on her appearance. She fidgeted nervously with her lace gloves, and didn't even notice the cold as ice slowly slipped from her finger tips and onto her robe. She thought about what she had done, and what she had discovered over the past few weeks.

After Elsa had thawed the ice in the kingdom, the group of friends went to the kitchen to have a small celebratory meal prepared for the group. Elsa had always loved to help out in the kitchen, it was one of the few joys that Gothel had let her have. But as Elsa pushed open the doors, she saw a face she thought she'd never see again- Aunt Tiana. It turns out the Jack had found her in the streets with a large cut down her cheek, no doubt caused be Gothel. Jack took her to the Palace to get her cleaned up and grew quite close to her while she healed. Then one day she disappeared, and Jack searched the whole castle, only to find her in the kitchen, cooking up food as if her life depended on it. He hired her as the new Head Chef when he discovered how good her food was.

Auntie Tiana and Elsa had a tearful reunion; filled with the typical "I thought I'd never see you again!"'s, and the "Where have you been?" and Tiana's "I just knew you were the one Jack was talking to me about, didn't even need to know your name."

A while after their reunion, Jack finally proposed with a hardened ice ring that he claimed to make all by himself, but Elsa just laughed at him as she slipped on the ring. Obviously she said yes- you can't say no to True Love for long.

After that came the dozens of journeys across the lands, the meeting of embassies and nobles and the occasional king and queen. They even met a king and queen that to Elsa looked strangely like Rapunzel… She brushed it off as mere coincidence.

Long before, however, Vanessa and Gothel had been punished harshly for treason against the throne, and were sent off downstairs, hopefully never to be seen again. However, Elsa did give them a little mercy, as it was her decision as to what to do with them. They wouldn't be put in cuffs and shoved into a dungeon, no, they were to spend the remainder of their days doing the one thing they had never done- work.

Elsa had also noticed that all of her friends seemed to be getting along pretty well. Hiccup seemed to enjoy talking with Jack and his friends and brother, Rapunzel really seemed to take a liking to Flynn, and most importantly Anna seemed to be smitten with Kristoff, and they really were one of the most adorable couples she had ever seen. And Merida, well, she really like's messing with the boys, prank wars and such, but she seemed to take a certain liking to the younger Prince…

And then there was still the fact that Elsa still didn't know if marrying Jack was the right thing to do, because despite all reassurances that have come to her, whether it be from strangers, her friends, or her sister. And then she has to take into account that one day she'll be Queen, and could she even handle all that responsibility? It wasn't as if she was born and raised for this position-

"Elsa!" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "It's freezing in here!" Elsa looked up to see Rapunzel standing over her with a worried expression.

"Oh." Elsa blinked in surprise then slowly brought the temperature of the room up to a comfortable degree. "I'm sorry."

"Are you still worried about you being of 'un-noble blood,' as you called it? Because if you are that's stupid." Anna's voice came from behind Elsa, as she was the one doing her hair.

It seemed as if all of the important women in Elsa's life had given themselves something to do with Elsa's appearance. Aunt Tiana was finishing up the hem on her dress, claiming she had seen her mother do it hundreds of times; Rapunzel was doing her makeup; Anna was doing her hair, which Elsa was a little scared about; Pippa and Sophie, whom she was grown quite attached to, were busying themselves with her veil and bouquet, re-arranging the flowers, then pinning some to the veil; and Merida was, well, she just sat looking uncomfortable in the corner, as all the tasks that needed to be done were being done by somebody well capable of doing it.

Elsa sighed and cast her gaze down. "Yes…" she mumbled. "How can anyone expect me to be a good Queen if I'm not of noble birth? I wasn't trained for this, wasn't born and raised to be this-"

"Well, he's got to marry someone, sweetheart, why not the one he loves?" Auntie Tiana interrupted her small rant and looked up to meet Elsa's eyes.

"He's the Crown Prince- he can basically marry anyone he wants! Why on earth would he choose me?" She looked down at her hands to avoid eye contact while everyone in the room simultaneously groaned.

"Elsa, we've been over this countless times, Jack loves you and you love him, so-" Anna tried to comfort her yet again.

"Yes, but is that enough?!" Elsa interrupted. "I've read stories of people who love each other so much, but eventually it all falls apart." She ignored the tears that started to drip down her face, but couldn't ignore the petite hand that touched her check to wipe them away. Elsa's gaze shot up to meet those of Pippa.

"My mother…" Pippa started, then stopped, as if something very emotional was going through her. She took a deep breath and started again. "My mother was an amazing woman. She was the kindest, wisest, most perfect person that I have ever met. But most importantly, she loved us, my father, the kingdom, _everything, _with all her heart. And nobody knows this, mostly because I heard Grandfather didn't approve of their marriage, but my mum was not of noble blood either, Elsa.

"I've heard your story, how you snuck out to the festival with your friends, and met Jack. My mum lived in the close to the same circumstances. When she was born, she had this birth mark covering almost half of her face. Because she wasn't the picture perfect daughter they had been promised, she was thrown into the orphanage. She was teased a lot because of her birthmark, and never smiled because of it. She was adopted when she was 12, and for the first time in forever she smiled, and her smiled was so beautiful that it made all of her beautiful.

"The family loved her as their own, and raised her like she was born into the family. It was her adopted family that loved her for who she _was, _and not who she appeared to be.

"And my point is, Elsa, though my mother was a peasant girl just like you, she was the best thing this kingdom could have asked for. And you will be, too."

"But how can you know that?" She asked with a distressed tone.

Merida made an angry sound across the room and stared at Elsa, and everyone else in the room looked back at her in surprise. "Oh, for goodness sake- Elsa, does Jack love ya?"

"I'd like to think so-"

"And do you love him?" Merida volleyed back, standing up.

"Yes, I do, but-"

"Then bloody marry him!" Merida then collapsed in a chair, muttering something about 'weddings' and 'I'll never'. The whole group started laughing after Merida did so, so she turned away so she didn't have to face any of them.

Elsa smiled widely at the girl. It seemed that while Merida didn't have anything to do with her appearance, she had all to do with her attitude.

XxXxX

Jack was just as nervous as Elsa was. His fingers trembled as he looked in the mirror to tie his black bowtie, but he kept doing it over, because it all had to be perfect, it all had to be perfect for Elsa, this had to be the happiest day of her life, and it couldn't be the happiest day of her life if it wasn't perfect, and the tie wasn't perfect, so not everything would be perfect, but it all had to be perfect because-

"Jack? Are you alright?" Jack's thoughts were interrupted when Kristoff, who was his Best Man, put a hand on her shoulder.

He looked up at his friend and drew in a shaky breath. "I'm fine." He replied before he went back to tying.

Kristoff pushed aside Jack's hands and tied it himself, pulling it into and elegant know that only he could manage. "Really? Because that is the fifth time you've redone your tie," Kristoff told him as he straightened the bowtie and stepped back to admire his work, "and it is driving us insane."

"Yeah, Jack," Jamie called from across the room, where he himself was getting ready. "What's up with that?"

Jack sighed before he ran a comb through his tangled hair in an attempt to tame it. "It all has to be perfect." He told them before growling in frustration as his comb got stuck.

Flynn slapped his hands away and began the task of untangling the hairbrush from his hair. "Yeah, well, that's not gunner happen." Flynn told Jack honestly.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he watched with a sulky expression as Flynn began to style his hair.

"Well, something's gotta' go wrong." Flynn seemed to give up on helping Jack's hair and tossed to brush to Pippa, who had entered the room a few moments ago. "Whether it be the kids ruin the cake, or you sneeze right before you kiss Elsa," Kristoff and Jamie snickered at this, "or the cooks burn the meal, or your drunk cousin will kiss Elsa after you two are married and ask for her hand in marriage," and just when Jack was starting to look sick Flynn got to the point. "But all of that could happen, and it would still be the best day of her life, because this isn't about the people, or the food, or the party, it's about marrying the person you love."

"I could just about kiss you right now," Jack told him after a moment with an obvious relieved tone.

"Well, pucker up, Princess," Flynn said with a mischievous grin and started leaning forward.

Jack shoved him away with a laugh. "Sorry, I'm getting married today."

Pippa gave a disgusted look at the pair before she turned to look at the clock for the time. "Jack, we need to go. The wedding starts in twenty minutes, and you need to be there in five minutes."

With one last look in the mirror, he nodded, and then the group of friends and family walked down to the chapel together.

**Alright-y, guys, second to last chapter, then I wrote a short Epilogue for you guys. Thanks for joining me on this journey!**


	9. Happily Ever After

**Chapter Nine: Happily Ever After**

Anna gave Elsa a bright smile before she started down the aisle with Kristoff, as she was the Maid of Honor. She walked down the aisle wearing a smile that had many years in the practice, and she looked around at the crowd as she did so. She recognized some people from the ball, multiple nobles, and some of her neighbors.

This was the best first wedding she had ever been to, in her opinion. Sure, she had been to her 'mothers' but that hardly counted- there was no love involved. But this wedding, there was plenty to go around.

Anna finally shifted her gaze from the seating to the front of the chapel, where she saw Jack standing, looking quite nervous, but happy at the same time.

XxXxX

Merida gave Elsa smile before patting her arm and saying: "Don't trip." Elsa gave a small laugh, and Merida turned only to blush, finding Jamie standing directly in front of her. He held out his arm and she took it, turning her face away as she began walking down the aisle with him.

"Sorry you were stuck with me, Merida," Jamie whispered into Merida's ear, and in response she turned bright red.

"It's fine!" She squeaked back, causing Jamie to give the signature Frost smirk.

"Only, you weren't really stuck with me, because you're a Bridesmaid but I'm a Groomsman, and I asked you to be my date for this first out of anyone, so we weren't really stuck with each other-"

"We are, actually, 'cause everyone else is already a couple." She replied indigently which cause Jamie to give a small chuckle.

"Hiccup is a groomsman. And he asked you." He took pleasure in noticing that her cheeks turned a shade darker. "And you said no. But, then again, after you did so Elsa asked him to give her away, so..."

Merida, now thoroughly embarrassed, turned her head the opposite direction and began to ignore Jamie.

XxXxX

"Ya' ready, Blondie?" Flynn asked Rapunzel as he offered his arm, and she nodded happily. She and Flynn had been growing closer these past few months. And she had been thrilled when Flynn had asked her to be his date.

Before she took his arm, however, she quickly turned and gave Elsa a hug and peck on the cheek. "Love you, Ice Queen."

"Love you too, Sunshine." She replied with a tearful smile as Rapunzel turned back to Flynn and took his arm, and they started down After Merida and Jamie.

Flynn leaned down to Rapunzel's ear. "Do you think there's something going on between Merida and Jamie?" He whispered the question to her.

Rapunzel, in turn, gave a secretive smile, and whispered back an answer. "Oh, I'd bet my life savings on it." Flynn grinned, and the two continued down the aisle.

XxXxX

Elsa swallowed nervously but took Hiccup's offered arm. Hiccup did exactly what he knew Elsa needed at the moment, not any life changing advice, no hugs and kisses, not even a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?" He simply asked her as the music began to start.

"Absolutely." Elsa replied to him, and together the two walked around the corner to the beat of the wedding march.

XxXxX

As a nobleman's daughter, Astrid had been too many a wedding where there was no love between the couple to be married, due to it being arranged. Their eyes weren't full of love, they were full of nervousness, feeling the need to impress a man or woman they had never met before, or met just once.

Astrid didn't turn to see the bride walk down the aisle to the wedding march. Yes, she stood as everybody else did, but she didn't turn to look at her, no. Astrid had heard somewhere that men were supposed to be void of emotion, generally, and it was the woman's job to get all worked up over things, or cry, or love. But just looking at Jackson Frost, who was supposedly as cold as ice, tear up as his soon to be wife took a single step down the aisle, proved this to be untrue.

His eyes were filled with the love that was so hard to find these days, his mouth was smiling as if nothing in the world could make him happier, and he was surrounded by these glow that was almost hard to explain. Astrid smiled when she noticed that Jack had to wipe away a tear.

Finally Astrid turned to see he true love, and there she slowly walked down the aisle, her eyes filled with the same joy and love that Jack had. They only had eyes for each other at the moment, and she knew that that would not stop until they had sealed the marriage with a kiss, when they would turn to look out on the crowd as a new couple.

As Astrid saw this, her heart began to hurt. Astrid was constantly pestered by her parents to help them choose a fiancé for her, but Astrid had refused to even listen, because she hadn't wanted this in the first place. She didn't want to marry for money, or for land, she wanted to marry for love.

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she turned to the last stop on her 'to see' list- the person giving away the bride. Her eyes widened as she saw the person doing it. Surely he couldn't be her father, because she had none, no other male relative. Could he possibly be a friend of the future queen? She leaned to her father to whisper him a question. "Father, who is that man who is giving Elsa away?"

"That is Hiccup Haddock, one of the nobleman sons that I was telling you about. I've heard that he's a fine young lad." He whispered back, and Astrid filed away the name for later remembrance.

XxXxX

Jack was forced to wipe away a tear as he watched Elsa walk down the aisle. Her dress was very similar to the one she wore to the ball, but this time it was a simple white, and out of real fabric, not ice. She had her hair in a loose French braid, with multiple strands of hair out framing her face. As she walked closer to the beat of the song Jack noticed that there were little snowflakes strategically placed around her head to resemble a crown, and his smile could only widen when he noticed that they were real. But as Jack slowly absorbed her appearance, he realized that he had yet to look at her.

Jack brought his gaze to her face, and in his opinion, this was the most beautiful way he had ever saw her. Virtually no makeup, only a simple lining of the eyes from what he could see, and she was gorgeous, no- that didn't fit- stunning, dazzling, awe-inspiring, those didn't quite fit how she looked. Breath-taxingly perfect.

Before Jack knew it she was standing directly in front of him, smiling like the angel she was. And he couldn't wait for their Happily Ever After to start. 


	10. Epilogue

**And so here we are, at the ending of my beautifully short story that hopefully made you feel happy or sad. Thank you for joining me on this, and appreciate all the support I've gotten. This chapter is dedicated to ****QueenOfMusicLeea, who was the one who inspired me to do an epilogue, as I didn't know if I could do one before. Thanks for being such a doll. I might do a continuation of this in someone else's point of view, if you'd like that give me some suggestions as to whose perspective it should be from. Thank you guys **_**so much **_**and I'll see you later.**

** ~Allonsyintheimpalawithsherlock**

**Epilogue**

Gothel angrily slammed the bucket of sopping wet laundry down in front of her. She reached up for the clothespins to hang them up, and to only further anger her, discovered that they were just out of reach. Muttering obscenities under her breath, she went to go fetch the stool that only _she _seemed to need. Gothel was sure that the other servants did this on purpose- after all, she was never nice to them. Ever. She made a point to be rude.

However, it looked like not just one, but both her daughters had betrayed her. In an attempt to fit in Vanessa had started talking to one of the other servants as they worked and grew to be friends. And no matter how hard Gothel tried to convince her, Vanessa just wouldn't stop talking to her, and then started talking to _other people _as well. Mother and daughter, they were supposed to look out for each other, it seemed that they weren't really a family after all.

Gothel swore under her breath as a forgotten pin from the False Princess's new dress stabbed the tip of her finger. As she began to hang up the drenched clothes she recounted these last few months. First, she had been ratted out by not only that tramp of a step-daughter, but by her own biological daughter, as well. Well, she says biological, but… never mind. And then by order of the king she was throw in downstairs to clean along with Vanessa for treason. Now, lying to the Throne, that wasn't that bad. It was just a white lie.

Gothel had been down here for months when she heard that the Crown Prince had married her step-daughter. She hadn't even been bothered to come down and gloat or brag about how much better her life was than hers, now. Gothel slapped a bug off her neck as she moved onto another bucket that had been brought to her.

At least the work wasn't too bad. Even though she hadn't worked a day in her life, this stuff she had been assigned to do wasn't that hard- even though she was now being trained to some things outside, with a guard at her side at all times. After all, the first few months were horrid- but after you got used to the sore muscles. But she had now been stuck in the basement for five years because of her sour attitude. But eh, what can you do.

Gothel looked across the lawn to see Elsa chasing her small 2 year old son- what was his name? Ja… well, she was pretty sure that it started with a J. She looked to be pregnant with another child- that or she was just fat. Gothel never really bothered to stay up-to-date with the Royal Family. Jack came out soon after, catching his young son from behind, who squealed in delight, before going and giving Elsa a peck on the lips.

Just then a chipper voice came from behind her. "Oh, aren't they just lovely, mother?"

Gothel sneered and turned to face Vanessa. She had been disgusted to see how much living simpler had changed her daughter in these few years. She was happy, and never sneered or was rude to anybody anymore. All of Gothel's hard work, down the drain. "No. It's disgusting."

Vanessa gave a small laugh before lowering the clothesline and staring to help her. "Yeah... you'd say that…"

"What do you mean?" Gothel demanded, and for the moment abandoned her work.

"Nothing, mother." Vanessa sang back and Gothel scowled at her happy mood. This Kingdom was to infuriatingly happy. And knowing that there was nothing she could do about it, she got back to work, and scowled the whole rest of her life. 


End file.
